


Pretty Good Bad Idea

by lunita_solita



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Abuse, Mild Smut, Toxic Relationship, Waitress the musical AU, affair, sakyo and miss izumi are married u hear, toxic, very much not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunita_solita/pseuds/lunita_solita
Summary: Itaru finds himself stuck in a loveless marriage as he tried to keep his work, home, and online lives completely separate. However, when he goes in for his annual medical check-up, Itaru meets his new physician, a quiet and observant man who manages to turn his life over in an instant.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	1. Kick in the Pants Pie

Itaru wiped the arch of his brow with the back of his hand, the Kick in the Pants pie resting on an oven rack owned by the Furuichi Family Diner. He twisted the timer and placed it down on the counter, a small flurry of flour rising up around the base and settling down onto its edges. 

As painful and arduous baking could be, it was oddly relaxing. Since he couldn’t exactly play his games during his shift without Sakyo chewing him out for slacking, baking was the only source of entertainment here at this diner. It reminds him of the days when his sister would bake her pies after school…

Just then, Itaru’s new co-worker, Juza, if he remembered correctly, peeked his head into the back kitchen, “Oi! Itaru-san! You got a visitor out here at Table 5!”

“Aye! Coming!” Itaru wiped his hands off on one of the rags that were draped on the oven door’s handle and emerged out into the homely atmosphere of the main dining area. The quiet clatter of metal utensils hitting tempered glass alongside the murmur of friendly banter among guests. The usual midday patrons were seated in the booths that ran along the diner’s windowed wall, but Itaru’s gaze faltered as soon as he realized who his guest was.

He sighed. Itaru didn’t have the energy in him to deal with...  _ him _ right now, especially not in the middle of the workday. Itaru hasn’t even gotten the chance to relax in his den of solitude. 

_ Wait a minute. _

Why the hell was he even here? Isn’t he supposed to be at work across the city? He never showed interest in Itaru’s job past the paycheck, so Itaru always thought, at least assumed, that he didn’t even know the name of this diner.

Whatever. He was here now. Sitting at Table 5.

Itaru leveled his breathing and rolled his shoulders, deploying his steady smile as he walked over to dreadful Table 5. “Tonooka? What are you doing here?”

Itaru’s husband raised his gaze, aged frown lines etched around his mouth and eyes. “What, no kiss? No how are you?”

Itaru’s smile tightened as his insides withered up into itty bitty raisins, perfect for a Pucker Up Pie. Wasn’t Tonooka such a romantic?

“Of course,  _ honey _ . How could I forget.” Itaru bent down and quickly pecked at Tonooka’s cheek, recoiling as if he had just kissed the diner’s scalding hot griddle. “What brings you around to the diner?”

Tonooka brought his attention back down to the menu, quickly scanning over the options. “A superior mentioned hosting a potential meeting here since he and the owner go back, so I wanted to have an idea on what I could potentially order.”

“Ah, You really do think of everything, don’t you Tonooka?” Well fuck. Itaru’s one place of solace was compromised. And it wasn’t even for a reason related to him. “Well, since you’re here, would you like to try today’s special pie?”

Tonooka sighed. Itaru could  _ hear _ the eye roll. “Oh right, those pies you always brag about. Might as well. Bring me a slice along with the stir-fry special.”

Itaru curtly nodded as he scratched the order onto a ticket. “Anything to drink?”

“Water is fine.”

“Right away... Love.” Right as Itaru turned to deliver the ticket to Omi-san, the diner’s part-time cook, Tonooka grabbed a hold of Itaru’s thin wrist, inadvertently twisting it into a painful lock. 

Itaru exhaled sharply, wincing with pain. None of the other patrons had even noticed. Even if they did, what would they do? His husband was a smooth talker and could talk his way out of any situation. All the other waiters were busy trying to balance scalding hot dishes. Even crabby Sakyo wasn’t there to save him.

It’s always been like that when it came to Tonooka. Just his luck.

Defeated, Itaru turned his attention back onto Tonooka, knowing there was no use in pulling away. “What’s wrong?”

“Before you leave. Know I won’t be picking you up at the train station. Take the bus back to the apartment.”

“I won’t have enough for the fare-”

“Figure it out. I already pay for your train rides.”

And with that, he released his grip, instead pulling out his phone to read through his god-forsaken emails. Itaru sighed and rubbed his wrist as he walked away. 

“Geez. Love you too.”

\---

“Thank you for helping me close today Itaru, Sakyo’s usually here to help but with his mother ill-”

Itaru shook his head. “No need to elaborate, Izumi, just doing my job. I’m sure Sakyo has his fair reasons.” He stuffed his hands deep into his jacket’s pockets, the air quickly dropping in temperature. “Do you need me to walk you to your home or…”

“Oh, no need! I’m just going down the road to visit my father. He’s been cranky the past few days dealing with tech week jitters. I promised to cook for all his newer actors tonight.” Izumi bowed her head. “I appreciate the offer, however.”

Itaru returned the bow. “I’ll head off then. Stay safe Furuichi.”

“You too Chigasaki-san!” Izumi flashed him a final smile before turning and walking down in the opposite direction. She soon disappeared among the crowd.

Itaru turned and began making his own way to the Veludo Way train station. He lived two stations over, and he could easily drive the commute, but he and Tonooka had only one car, and he was the one who drove it to his own workplace, even though his commute is shorter than Itaru’s.

But Itaru didn’t really mind. Sitting on the train allowed him to catch up with his game rankings. Even if he couldn’t continue ranking in the same ways he did before marriage and his job, Itaru still played his mobile games to the best of his abilities, occasionally shilling a dollar here and there. Tonooka and Itaru were saving up to move to a larger apartment closer to Tonooka’s workplace, so they’ve been frugal in recent weeks, but Itaru likes to treat himself. He deserves it.

And so there he sat, using up all the SP he accumulated since his last bathroom break as quickly as possible. The train car was mostly empty since on Friday nights most people travel  _ to _ Veludo, not  _ from _ Veludo. 

All the better for Itaru, he didn’t like packed train cars anyways. His daily work shift was enough human interaction anyways. He kept his head down as the train pulled into the first station, enraptured by the raid he was participating in.

So enraptured he didn’t notice the quiet man entering the car.

The train doors closed and the train began to pull out of the station, and the man took a seat right next to the train doors, and he pulled out his own phone. 

And several minutes of silence ensued.

As Itaru’s raid finished up, he raised his eyes and finally noticed the stranger. 

Itaru’s jaw went slack as his eyes widened. “Shit.” Itaru’s murmured to himself. There was an  _ incredibly _ handsome man sitting feet away from him. Itaru’s eyes traced his sharp features, his soft-looking green hair, his long, dark eyelashes, his plump, pink lips…

Wait. He said something out loud, didn’t he? This is bad, why the  _ fuck _ did he say that out loud? What a fucking  _ moron _ . You have a  _ husband _ Itaru-

And Itaru’s misfortune didn’t end there, as the man locked eyes with Itaru. Steely grey eyes that immediately captured Itaru’s breath. Heat rose up to his neck and cheeks, flushing red in embarrassment. A smirk tugged at the edges of those plump, pink lips and the stranger winked. Itaru cleared his throat, panicked, and glanced back down at his phone. 

Who in their  _ right mind _ winks at a stranger on a train. Itaru raised his shoulders, wallowing in his embarrassment. He brought this upon himself, talking out loud. And there were still three minutes left in the train ride. Whatever god is up there should just go ahead and smite him to end this misery.

“Embarrassed?”

His voice was captivating. Hypnotizing. It sounded like it came from the deepest parts of his chest, and it was so  _ smooth _ , so  _ controlled _ . Itaru could barely form a sentence without cracking every other word.

Itaru kept his eyes on his phone, but he barely registered anything as his attention was being held captive by the broccoli head over there. Yeah Itaru, focus on that. Brocolli is fucking nasty. 

“You think?” Itaru cringed internally. He had tried to sound more mature in response, but that last syllable hit a register he thought he lost back in junior high. There goes any chance of holding any power in this conversation.

The stranger chuckled and leaned back in his seat, clearly amused by his fumble. “To be fair, I’ve never been cursed at by a stranger for a first impression.”

Itaru tucked a stray lock of his light brown hair behind his ear as his leg began to bounce, anxious. “I wasn’t cursing  _ at _ you. Apologies if you saw it that way.”

_ Just drop the topic. Drop the topic. Drop the topic. Drop the topic. Drop the topic. Drop the topic. Drop the topic. Drop the topic. Drop the topic. Drop the to- _

“I’ve never seen you on the train before, do you live around these parts?”

“Keep asking those types of questions and I might start thinking that you’re some sort of stalker.”

“Ouch.”

Itaru mustered as much bravery as he could as he shot a glare in the man’s direction, but the stranger easily reciprocated. His gaze was not harsh, like Itaru’s, yet it was not a gentle force. A chill shot up Itaru’s back. He just could not shake the feeling that this stranger’s gaze could see right through him, reading his every secret-

Itaru broke eye contact first, just as the train pulled into his stop. Thank goodness. He thought he was going to  _ combust _ . Itaru shot up from his seat and exited the car the moment those two train doors parted. Without a glance back, he left the mysterious stranger back in the now silent train car, quietly observing the amusing diner waiter.


	2. Marshmallow Faire Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itaru strolls up and visits his favorite local medical clinic. Shenanigans ensue

Itaru's hands adjusted their grip on the piping bag, nestling it right in the crevice between his thumb and index finger, giving him more control as he finished piping out the last dollops of meringue onto the top of this marshmallow pie. Just as Dr. Misha likes it.

He always did have a sweet tooth, huh.

Itaru carefully cleaned up his workstation and slung his bag across his chest, carefully balancing the sweet pie in one hand. He emerged from the kitchen, his two coworkers cleaning off the remaining tables. The newest waiter, Hyodo, glanced up, and immediately enraptured by the pie began to drool.

Itaru tsked and shook his head. "Uh uh uh! Not for you today, Juza, this pie's for someone special."

The brighter Sakuya perked up and smiled. "Ah! Who's it for then, Itaru-san?" 

Itaru winked and began to head out the shop. "Why, for our lovely Dr. Misha down the road! I've unfortunately haven't been keeping up with my daily dose of apples, so now I must go in and face the wrath of the ultimate boss… the fearsome scale!"

Omi-san's smirk shone all the way from the open griddle as he scraped the burnt fat away. "Well, with those twig arms of yours I doubt that will be a problem."

Juza sniggered as a flustered Itaru huffed. "Not all of us can be absolute beefcakes Omi."

Sakuya stammered. "Oh-oh Itaru-san! But both you and Omi-san are handsome in your own ways!"

Itaru smiled. "Only one person in this diner loves me. ONE! I knew I wouldn't get the good ending… Alas! I must go or the Doc will really get mad if I'm late again. Later." 

And with his inelegant flourish, he pushed back on the diner's door and entered Veludo Way's sidewalk, trudging up the current of passersby on their way to the next production put on by the several troupes that lined the street.

Yet, on the outskirts of this section of town was a small scattering of non-theater-related businesses, one such being the Veludo Family Practice, a small medical clinic that had been serving the community for the past five years, and Itaru has been a loyal patient after Dr. Misha tended to his injured arm a few years back.

Itaru may be a confident man around the oven, but in any other situation, he was clumsy as hell, so Dr. Misha had become a staple in his monthly routine, having to visit his office to make sure he hasn't gotten a concussion yet.

So far, so good.

Itaru pushed open the door and entered into the quiet waiting room, with the receptionist desk manned by a sleepy young man. Itaru approached the desk and rapped loudly on the surface.

"Good morning, Hisoka."

The white-haired man didn't flinch but took his sweet time as he raised his head and focused his droopy eyes on Itaru.

"Ah. Money bag. Are you hurt again?"

Itaru grimaced. Hisoka really had no manners, huh? "No, I'm here on appointment. For my physical?"

Hisoka nodded. "Ah, I see. Just sign off on these papers and the doctor should come out soon enough."

Itaru nodded and placed down the pie on the desk and picked up the sleek office pen. Hisoka perked up and focused on the crispy pie that sat in front of him.

"Does it have marshmallows?"

"Huh?" Itaru glanced at Hisoka, unsure if he registered his question correctly.

Hisoka's gaze sharpened, ever focused on the pastry. "Marshmallows. Does the pie have them?"

Itaru shrugged. "Yeah, it is part of the fillin-"

"Can I have a slice?"

"No."

"I'm taking a slice."

'It's for the doctor!"

Hisoka sighed. "He doesn't even like sweets."

"Please don't place words in my mouth,  _ Hisoka _ ."

Itaru turned to the voice, and immediately lost any sort of self-control. 

_ God damn it. _

There in front of him stood the gorgeous broccoli haired man from days prior to the empty train car. The one that so quickly took Itaru's breath away and- Wait. He wasn't fawning over him again, right?

"Ah, Mr. Sailor-Mouth."

Itaru swallowed. "You're not Dr. Misha." Of  _ course _ , he wasn't Dr. Misha you moron. Dr. Misha was attractive, sure, but this man held himself differently, a more pensive and scary aura emanated from him.

And damn did he look good in that lab coat.

The doctor laughed. "I'm unfortunately not Dr. Misha. He is  _ traveling abroad _ , some might say. So I'll be taking care of you today."

Itaru frowned. "I don't even know your name."

The man laughed, much lighter and free than Itaru could ever imagine it to be.

"Ah, of course. My name is Doctor Chikage Utsuki. Please, just call me Dr. Utsuki."


	3. Just So Spiced and Peachy Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing really happens i lied in the last description

Itaru shifted, the thin paper crinkling from underneath his seat on the stiff examination table. God, have the lights always been this bright inside the exam room? He glanced over to his bag slung over the flimsy plastic chair as he tapped his finger on his knee that dangled over the edge of the table.

Dr. Utsuki wouldn’t mind it if Itaru took out his phone, mid-check up, right? Any considerate man would understand the urgency behind not wasting valuable LP. Well, Itaru reconsidered. Those steely gray eyes that bored into him just yesterday didn’t really seem to have the kindest intentions in mind.

Actually, Itaru wasn’t sure what type of intention those eyes could hide.

Itaru leveled his gaze back up to the back of the doctor’s head, right as the bastard ran his long, slender fingers through his thin hair. Frankly, Itaru wasn’t sure if it was the man’s pale fingers or the  _ thought _ of what those hands could do, but his cheeks grew warm and a sharp inhale filled his lungs with a new dose of oxygen. 

To hell with those hands.

Dr. Utsuki turned, still thumbing through Itaru’s extensive medical file present at the clinic. “So, Chigasaki. Quite a history you got here.”

Itaru crossed his arms as he chuckled. “Oh yeah, I’m a regular around here. Dr. Misha likes to say my injuries pay for Hisoka’s monthly salary.”

The doctor’s nimble fingers faltered, pausing mid-turn of a page. And ever so quietly, he opened his mouth and murmured a soft, “Ah. Does he now?”

The waiter tilted his head ever so slightly as he hugged himself to ward off the room’s chill that had begun to creep up from the base of his neck. “Speaking of which, where in the world has Dr. Misha traveled to? He never seemed the vacationing type to me.” Itaru couldn’t help to laugh as he gestured to the surrounding room. “He was always so attached to this place.”

Dr. Utsuki slammed the palms of his hands down on the examination table, his fists tightening around the paper. Itaru flinched and scrambled back, his eyes wide and flashing as he observed the trembling doctor. 

“What do you know about him?” The doctor spoke in a low growl, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. His narrowed eyes were glaring holes down

“Ah, well, he likes my Marshmallow Faerie Pie.” Itaru smiled and shrugged, trying to keep from infuriating the doctor any further.

The doctor glared all sorts of daggers. “Wha- What are you on about?”

Itaru pointed timidly out the door. “You know, the pie I bought today? It's called the Marshmallow Faerie Pie! You know?” The avid baker grinned and began to collect the ingredients from the air, his eyes glazing over as he bakes the special pie in his head. “A flaky crust filled with some marshmallow pudding mixed with coconut flakes, and topped off with a few swirls of coconut meringue!”

And too late did Itaru realize he had rambled far too much. “Shit.” He leaped off the examination table and stuck his hands into his pant’s pockets to keep himself from talking too much with his hands. “Sorry, I got carried away, didn’t I? My husband is always telling me to quit all the rambling about my pies. Dr. Misha never seemed to mind so I think I just-”

“I don’t mind.”

“-think that- what was that?” Itaru stared at the doctor, involuntarily gaping. Wasn’t this the man that just scared the living hell out of him?

Dr. Utsuki turned and leaned against the examination table. He sighed and removed his round spectacles and- holy shit Itaru did  _ not _ expect him to get any hotter. God, why was this doctor just one surprise after another? At least Misha never surprised him. 

The doctor’s stone-cold eyes flickered up at the flustered waiter. “I must apologize for my previous… outburst. Au-  _ Misha _ left this clinic in my hands, and I can’t lose his favorite patient in one day. Our relationship- ah. I’m not really disposed to talk about relationships.”

Itaru nodded and crossed his arm. “Okay. I accept your apology. Let’s just start over then.”

Dr. Utsuki paused, blinking slowly. “Start over?”

Itaru nodded and took a seat once more on the examination table. “Yes. Start over. We just hit a bad ending at the beginning, so it wouldn’t be too hard to restart.”

“Bad ending.” The doctor sounded unimpressed. Oh, that's right. Most people don't speak in gamer lingo.

“Don’t worry about it. As I was saying, we can give it another go. I still need to get this physical done.” Itaru smirked. “Besides, while Misha is one of the most unpredictable men I’ve known, I can trust his taste in people. If he trusts you, so can I.”

His eyes remained pensive, observing Itaru, in a fashion not so different from that from the train days prior. Steadily reading him like a book. Itaru couldn’t help but wonder what exactly he was seeing.

"Fine then. We can 'restart'." 

Itaru beamed and outstretched his hand to the doctor. "Itaru Chigasaki, a pleasure to meet you."

The doctor's lips pursed and formed a small "oh", clearly not expecting them to start over right away. However, he gently took his hand and shook it in greeting. 

"Chikage Utsuki. The pleasure is mine."

Their hands lingered as Itaru found himself melting into Dr. Utsuki's eyes. His eyes may be deceiving him, but Itaru could swear that his eyes were much softer than before.

But before Itaru could observe the small flecks of color any further, the doctor broke eye contact and pulled away, clearing his throat. "Should we start then?"

Itaru's hand lingered in the air, and he flexed his own spidery fingers in the space where the doctor's hand was moments before. Itaru quickly retracted his hand towards his chest and nodded.

"Yes. Right the physical. I'm ready, Dr. Utsuki." Itaru exhaled and smiled. Hopefully, it's not an awkward doctor's visit.


	4. Sugary Keen Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta we die like men

“Breathe in for me.”

Itaru closed his eyes and inhaled slowly through his nostrils, exhaling through his slightly parted mouth. He hoped he wasn’t misdiagnosed for having a rapid heartbeat, as he was painfully aware of the ice-cold stethoscope pressed against his chest, the doctor’s hand tucked in underneath his shirt. 

“Again.”

His hand was warm, or maybe Itaru was just cold? Either way, Dr. Utsuki didn’t seem bothered by the contact, so neither should Itaru. He should keep what little pride he had left goddamnit. After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor finally removed his hand and took a step back.

“You do realize you can relax, right?” The doctor’s voice was quiet, almost murmured to himself. He turned away from Itaru, grabbing a hold on the opposing countertop.

Itaru blinked slowly, processing the doctor’s statement. “But… I am relaxed. Does it not seem that way to you, Dr. Utsuki?” 

Dr. Utsuki sighed at his name and placed his stethoscope on the counter, keeping his back to Itaru. “Your heartbeat is going a mile a minute, your face and neck are heated, and your shoulders are hitch all the way up to your ears.” He turned, his lean, muscled arms crossed across his chest. “Chigasaki, you’re defensive. If you feel uncomfortable by my presence, we can end the physical right here and you can reschedule to a later date when Dr. Misha returns-”

Itaru shook his head. “Oh! No no no. No need to reschedule. I already took half a day off to come today, so I wouldn’t want to bother my boss by asking for  _ another _ day off for a quest I can just complete today.”

“A quest.” His stupid face scrunched up again in confusion.

The waiter sighed, “Task, chore, errand, whatever. Point being, I’m not uncomfortable Dr. Utsuki. I’ve already taken up so much time so we might as well finish the checkup.”

Dr. Utsuki said nothing at first, and a long silence draped over the room, the tension thick enough to cut through. But finally, the doctor reacted, his grey eyes narrowing. “Are you always this nice, Chigasaki?”

Itaru scoffed, rolling his eyes, “Wha- What? Nice? Me? Well, I’m just trying to keep appearances, so in that regard I’m pretty-”

Itaru reeled back as he was cut off by the doctor’s lips meeting his in a desperate passion. When did the doctor close the distance between that? How did he even move that fast? And why the  _ fuck _ did it feel so good?

A soft moan escaped his lips and Itaru reciprocated the action, tangling his slender fingers through that stupid broccoli hair. No room was left for any diety between them as Itaru took the opening to push his tongue into the young doctor’s mouth, wrestling and exploring every corner of the stranger’s mouth.

Gone were the worries about the train ride home. Gone was the pressure to check the SP that must have been overflowing by then. Gone were the worries of going back home to face hell’s fury.

All Itaru really cared about was the stranger from the train in front of him and the quickest way to get those clothes off.

With a loud gasp, the two suddenly separated, each panting to make up for their lack of oxygen and the sudden realization of what they’ve done. Dr. Utsuki took another step back, seemingly in disbelief of his own actions.

Not as great of disbelief as Itaru’s for  _ going along with it _ .

“I literally just met you.”

“You have a husband.”

“You’re my doctor.”

“This is not a good idea.”

“It’s a terrible idea!” Itaru leaped off the examination table. His hands trembled as he walked right out the door of the patient room, slamming the door behind him. The waiter groaned in frustration, leaning his head against the wall and wiping his mouth of all the saliva that managed to dribble down his chin.

Was that even his spit? Whoever’s fluids it was it didn’t matter. Itaru fucked up big time.  _ Cheating on his husband? If he wanted some action he would have just asked for it? It wasn’t as if Tonooka was inadequate or- _

The door opened behind Itaru, and the waiter turned to face the doctor. Itaru hadn’t noticed when he had first exited, but the man’s round glasses were askew, his hair and lab coat disheveled. In his right hand, he held Itaru’s bag, keeping it a small distance away from him, offering it back to him.

“You… were going to leave this behind, Chigasaki.”

Itaru snatched back the bag. “Shut up.” He pushed the doctor back into the room, shutting the door behind them.

\---

Hisoka wasn’t a very nosy person. Whatever Misha and Chikage decided to do in their free time together wasn’t of much concern to him. He was asleep to even notice half of the time. 

But when such noises are coming from the back during business hours, Hisoka couldn't help but be semi-concerned. Sure, the clinic didn’t really have much business, it was best if the doctors didn’t scare away customers thinking they entered the wrong business.

Misha really wouldn’t be happy.

Hisoka brought another forkful of the marshmallow pie and stuffed his mouth. Fluffy and heavenly, just like his pies always were. The least he could do for the waiter is keep an eye out for them.

If only they could be a little quieter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waitress chikaita go brr

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my crack au based on one drawing I did based on the song "Bad Idea" from the musical Waitress.
> 
> No, it won't follow the plot of Waitress, although pregananant Itaru would be... interesting.
> 
> Don't expect much lol
> 
> Check out my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/solita_lunita)!


End file.
